


Like Balsam

by kettlepillow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: Gellert can't heal Albus, but tries to mend his soul with a promise...





	Like Balsam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/gifts).



> Request: Place both Gellert and Albus into these caves and do something with it.
> 
> I took the liberty of placing the cave close to a shore.

Gellert heard the boy’s desperate screams in his room, despite them coming from the neighbour’s house.  
He tried to cast Muffliato, but all it did was make him more anxious. Because not hearing Albus scream, meant he could be dead.  
Gellert Grindelwald was used to it. He knew that the Dumbledores next door had a specific idea of shaping Albus into their golden boy. But never before had he screamed and cried quite so long.

Soft snow waved over Godric’s Hollow. What an ironic contrast to the harsh world they lived in. 

Eventually the voice of his friend cracked and there was only silence.

He saw through his window, how the boy left his home to wander the narrow street towards the shore… And he followed in silence.

 

♠  
"As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek."

"Aye me!"

“You know the words.” Said Gellert, hardly hiding his surprise.  
“Of course.” There was no real amusement in his tone at playing the role of Juliet.

They stood in the cave entrance and watched the waves crash against rough edges. The cave was their hideaway and sanctuary. Since that first summer… Now in winter, it was shelter from the storm.

“Shakespeare. He was a muggle, but his words had something magical about them.”  
Albus watched his friend with suspicion.

“Why did you come here, Gellert? Have you been watching my house?”  
“I was also listening to your screams.”

Albus stared into the distance. A bruise blossomed above one sharp cheekbone. He was too pale, to skinny and far too mature. He wore his marks like a medal and refused to be healed through magic. A silent reminder of his bravery.

Something inside Gellert wanted to make Albus scream with pleasure. See those contained layers stripped away, just a bare raging pulse under heated skin.  
He took the other boy’s hand and led him further into the cave. 

Gellert lit a fire with a swift wave of his wand. Flames danced over the walls as if to cheer for his efforts to give comfort to someone as broken as Albus. He wanted to believe that what he did was helpful.

“Does he torture you? Aberforth?”  
Silence.  
“Why don’t you live with Bathilda and me for a while? I’m here.”  
More silence.  
“Where does his anger come from?”  
The blonde boy turned his head slowly.

“You.” Whispered he. “You really don’t know that.” It wasn’t a question.  
“I think I do.”  
“Well?”

Gellert pursed his lips and contemplated his options. This was it.  
“He found out that we think of each other as more than friends.”

Albus grinned. It was a sad grin. The grin of someone who hurt.  
“I think” He threw dry leaves into the crackling flame. “I believe he doesn’t care who I love as such. But it very much scares him that our line will probably end. The good name, which was inevitably ruined, lost without hope for redemption. Instead a weak character for a brother. He –“  
“What?”  
“Pardon?”

Gellert’s eyes were huge and his white iris shone translucent in the dim light.  
“Love.” The word fell from his parted lips like a forbidden spell, uttered quickly and in a low voice.

Now, Albus turned towards him completely.  
He narrowed his eyes.  
“Yes, of course. Of course, I do love you.”

Something flashed over Gellert’s features. Surprise, relief and a small smile.  
“How?” He took both of Albus’ slim hands as if the answer laid in his palms. His two-toned gaze never left the face before him, like he was seeking for signs of uncertainty.  
Albus swallowed hard, his cheeks slightly wet. Gellert knew it wasn’t from the sea breeze.

“This last summer was like balsam.” He took a shaky breath. “At least for me.”

Carefully Gellert lifted the hands still clasped in his and kissed both softly.  
“Amen to that.” His low voice ghosted over Albus´ skin.

“Are you religious now?”  
“When it comes to you, I’m sometimes close to it. Praying that nothing will ever take you away from me. I want you to know that, in a different world, I would take you as my spouse, Albus. I would show your beauty and brilliant mind off to whoever doubted us. We could change the future. Together.”

They stared at each other. Fingers brushing in a shaky attempt to gain balance and comfort.

“Do you think that we might end just like Romeo and Juliet? Dying separated through our names yet bound by desire? Do you think that what we believe in could stop this?” Albus gestured vaguely between them.  
Gellert swallowed.

“I believe that, if we have to suffer for what we feel, it must be for a greater good.”  
Albus seemed scared. Quickly, his friend leaned forward to whisper low into his ear.

“I would stop at nothing to punish whoever dares to separate us.”  
His knuckles caressed the pale temple tenderly as he tasted the other boy’s skin. His lashes feathering over the forming bruises, which drew a soft gasp from Albus. 

“Prove it.” He breathed.  
The lips at his throat quirked into a grin, peppering small kisses over the exposed flesh. Licking a particularly soft spot below his jaw, Gellert drew the skin into his mouth and suckled blood up to bloom as a bright hickey. Albus had gone slack under the firm grasp, only whimpering low in his throat.

Finally, Gellert kissed him in earnest.  
Their need for affirmation in every open-mouthed plea for more.  
Forehead to forehead they breathed the same air with fluttering lungs.

“Now you have a bruise to remind you of…pleasure not pain.”  
“I won’t forget it.”

They sat in silent agreement until the sun disappeared behind the horizon.  
An agreement that neither of them would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I managed to capture the athmosphere, despite the one prompt I got being very brief. Happy new year, everybody ^^


End file.
